Akatsuki Ghost Hunter
by adhitya nogami
Summary: Para Akatsuki gak ada job, akhirnya bikin jasa pemburu hantu! Karna jepang sedang terkena teror astral! Dengan kekonyolan mereka, akankah makhluk astral itu menyerah?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog dan awal kasus 1

**Akatsuki Ghost Hunter**

**By : Adhitya Nogami**

**Desclaimer : semua charakter yang ada di Naruto milik Masashi Kissimoto, saya cuma pinjam**

**Ranting : T**

**Genre: Humor, Horor**

**Waring : yang paling utama adalah gaje, AU, OOC, typo di mana-mana, alur tak menentu, garing, terkadang banyak humor terkadang banyak horor. **

**Summary : Para Akatsuki Gak ada job, ujung-ujungnya bikin usaha jasa pemburu hantu, karna seantero Jepang lagi di teror oleh makhluk astral seperti Hantu, monster, dan lain-lain, dengan ke konyolan Para Akatsuki, akankah para Makhluk astral melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah?**

**Normal PoV**

Di sebuah gubuk tua *Ralat* di sebuah bangunan kantor yang angker dengan di penuhi dark aura di sekelilingnya, kebanyakan orang takut melwati tempat tersebut, terdapat sebuah sepanduk besar tempampang di depan kantor tersebut bertuliskan :

**Akatsuki ghost hunter, menerima jasa menghilangkan makhluk astral di rumah anda, **

**hubungi : pein : 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**Atau datangi kami di jl. Terlupakan NO.11 Tokyo**

**Atau Fb :PeinCiedhewaRhinenngan always Lupphh Konan Unyu-unyu.**

Yang membaca cuma bisa sweatdrop saat meliat alamat fb mereka.

Di dalamnya terdapat orang-orang aneh bin gaje*di bazoka*tetapi saat mereka berhadapan dengan hantu, dan teman-temannya, kegajean mereka menghilang di ganti dengan ke seriusan mereka memburu Hantu.

"Konan-chan, ada kasus tidak hari ini?" ucap lelaki ber tinidik banyak dengan rambut seperti duren berwarna oren Pein.

"Gak ada tuh, semenjak kasus setahun yang lalu," Ucap Cewek berambut biru sebahu lebih,dengan bunga origami menghiasi kepalannya.

"Karna, gak ada panggian, beberapa anggota keluar, kaya si sasuke cs, sama si orochimaru, un!" Kata seorang cowok seperti seorang cewek, karna rambutnya itu loh, pirang dan panjang menutupi matanya, Deidara.

Mendengar Kata Sasuke, seorang kakek-kakek *Di Kick*maksudnya seorang pemuda berkriput (Fakta jangan di Kick) berambut hitam panjang Uchiha Itachi, "Iya, gue udah nyegah mereka keluar, tapi tetap saja mereka keluar, apa lagi adik gue durhaka bener ngelawan sama kakaknya, taubatlah kau nak!" Si Itachi malah ceramah, bikin semua orang yang ada di sana sweatdrop.

"Udahlah, malah baguskan? Pengeluaran untuk makan berkurang, tapi sebagai gantinya gue naikin uang kas bulanan, sekitar 30% khukhuukhuu," Ucap orang bercadar, bermata ijo, Kakuzu, membuat wajah orang-orang di sini menjadi pucat pasi.

'bruukkk!' Pintu Kantor Akatsuki terbuka dengan keras, menimbulkan debu yang menempel di segala tempat berterbangan menimbulkan efek batuk-batuk pada orang-orang di sana, dan di balik pintu tersebut ada seorang berjas hitam dengan jenggot yang lumayan lebat, dan rokok di mulutnya.

"Sepertinya tempat ini harus di bersihkan ya?" Ucap orang itu sambil menghisap rokok yang ada di mulutnya.

"Hey Asuma! Kami sudah bayar pajak kan? Kenapa kau masih ke sini?" Teriak Kakuzu sambil menjuk-nunjuk orang yang bernama Asuma itu.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk menagih pajak," Ucap Asuma sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok yang tadi dia hisap.

"Lalu untuk apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat percakapan para anggota aneh bin gaje ini*Di bazoka lagi* yaitu Akasuna no Sasori.

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian, dari Nyonya Tsunade," Ujar Asuma yang sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Pein.

"Ada kasus dari Bu walikota ya? Baiklah, kasus apa?" tanya Pein sok detective.

"Lokasinya berada di Tokyo barat, tepatnya di sebuah rumah Megah yang tak ter urus, beberapa orang yang melintas sering melihat penampakan, memang awalnya tidak mengganggu, tapi sekarang hal itu jadi meresahkan masyarakat," Jelas Asuma panjang lebar.

"Menarik juga, baiklah kami terima," Ucap Pein dengan senyuman horor.

"Kalau begitu, ini berkasnya, aku harus segera kembali, banya sekali urusan yang belum ku kerjakan," Ucap Asuma sambil menyimpan sebuah map coklat di atas meja, lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor Nista ini.

"Baiklah, Sas panggil yang lain agar berkumpul!" Perintah Pein yang sedang melihat map yang di tinggalkan Asuma.

"Oke!" Ucap Sasori yang langsung pergi ke ujung bangunan, di sana ada tombol yang tersembunyi di balik rak buku, ada tiga tombol, merah, hijau, dan coklat, Sasori menekan tombol berwarna Merah.

'krriinnnggkriiingggkrinngggg' efek tombol merah tersebut menimbulkan suara yang sangat nyaring dan berisik.

"Kyaaaa! Senpai Kantor kita kebakaran! Kebakaran!" Ucap seorang yang keluar dari pintu dekat tombol itu, kita tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karna di menggunakan topeng, kita panggil saja Tobi.

"Kebakaran! Ambil ember di wc! Jangan lupa isi air! Cepat!" Kali ini yang berteriak adalah seorang cowok berambut putih yang keluar dari tempat yang sma dengan orang yang pertama.

"kyaaa! Kebakaran awas semuanya minggir!" Kali ini datang makhluk biru dari arah pintu yang bersebrangan dari pintu yang di buka dua orang tadi. Dia berlari menuju Itachi dan menyiramkan Air yang ia bawa dari tempat ia keluar tadi, sepertinya itu wc.

"Kisame! Kemari Loe!" Teriak Itachi, yang sudah mengamuk.

"Eh? Itachi tenanglah," Ucap Kisame yang ketakutan.

"WOY DIEM WOY!" Teriak Pein yang tadinya cool sekarang malah jadi sesosok manusia yang sangan sangar seperti preman pasar minggu*Di shotgun*.

Sontak mereka semua yang mendengar teriakan Pein langsung diem di tempat dan cengo memandang Pein.

"Nah gitu dong, gue punya pengumuman nih!" Ucap Pein yang sekarang sedikit tenang.

Semua masi cengo, kecuali Tobi yang berbicara, "Senpai pengumuman ujian kelulusan ya?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Bukan! Dasar payah! Ada kasus di daerah Tokyo barat, Kita semua harus berangkat ke sana, aku akan membagi-bagikan tugas sebelum berangkat," Tegas Pein, yang lain cuma ngangguk-ngangguk ria.

"Baiklah, Konan-chan siapkan Senjata kramat kita! Itachi siapkan mobil buat perjalanan kita, dan sisanya siapkan senjata ciri khas kalian dan perbekalan untuk perjalanan nanti!" Teriak Pein mengomando.

"Siap pak!" Ucap semuanya yang yang langsung mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

Konan langsung pergi ke garasi kantor, mengmbil senjata-senjata berapi yang di selimuti oleh cahaya berwarna ungu, "kyaa, sympony ku! Aku kangen sekali," ucapnya sambil memeluk sebuah senjata twins gun.

'Lebay banget' pikir itachi yang baru datang untuk mengambil mobil, sebelum di bawa keluar mobil tersebut di hidupkan untuk memanaskan mesinnya.

Karna bosan menunggu mesin mobil panas, akhirnya dia mendekati Konan dan melihat senjata-senjata yang bercahaya itu, "Senjata api ini masih menyimpan kekuatan dari si kakek ya?" Tanya Itachi pada Konan.

"Iya tuh, hebat juga kekuatan dukun tua itu," Ucap konan sedikit mencibir.

"Eh, ini kan? Kyyyaaa! Shot Gun pertama gue! Duh kangen banget!" Teriak Itachi sambil peluk-peluk senjata tersebut.

'Dasar Itachi alay' Ucap Konan dalam hati.

Kita ke ruangan para Akatsuki tidur atau bisa di sebut Kamar mereka masing-masing. (jangan tanya letaknya, author malas jelasin *Di Lempar para reader*)

Di Kamar pertama, dari pintunya ada tulisan , 'Tobi dan Pein' di dalamnya Cuma ada Tobi.

Tobi sedang memasukan beberapa lolipop besar ke tasnya yang berwarna-warni, "Mm? Permen mana lagi ya untuk perjalanan kita nati,?" Tanya Tobi pada dirinya sediri, "Ah permen pedas pahit aja deh buat nyerang hantunya," Tobi pun kini sedang asik memasukan permen 'berbahaya' itu.

Di samping kamar pertama yaitu kamar kedua, 'Deidara dan Sasori' kata yang tetulis di pintu kamr tersebut.

"Petasan sudah, korek api sudah, bom buku sudah, TnT udah, apa lagi ya?" Tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri, mendengar itu Sasori hanya sweetdrop.

"Dei Lu bawa apaan? Ampe korek api lu bawa buat apa coba?" Tanya sasori.

"Jiahh! Lu kudet sih! Siapa tau tu hantu tengil dan suah di habisin, jadi kita tinggal bom aja tu rumah kosong, otomatiskan tu hantu hilang," Jelas Deidara.

"Eh Kampret! Lu gak mikir ya ntar gimana coba kalo bom lu itu kena rumah warga!"bentak Sasori.

"Eh, serah gua dong! Lu juga ngapain bawa boneka aneh kaya gitu," balas Deidara.

"Ini elmu nendaliin boneka yang di ajarin nenek gue!" Teriak Sasori.

"Gak bermutu,"

"Apa?"

"Gak bermutu!"

"Dari pada Loe membahayakan warga,"

"Ah, gak bermutu!"

"Bahaya!"

"Woy Berisik! Cepet keluar ! kita mau berangkat!" Teriak Pein sambil menendang-nendang kamar DeiSas.

Yang ke tiga, Kamar Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"Eh Zu lu ngapain coba ngitung-ngitung duit kas kita?" Tanya Hidan yang Lagi nyiapin senjata sabit mata tiganya.

"Eh, Sempak putih! Lu diem aja urus tu senjata loe, gue ngitung duit buat biaya perjalanan dan juga makan, kita harus ngirit kata emak gue blablabla," Si kakuzu ngoceh pada si Hidan, tapi itu sia-sia karna si Hidan uda keluar dari kamar, "Jadi kita harus menghemat Uang, lu ngarti kagak? Ehh? Si kampret gue di tinggal sendiri!" Kakuzu hanya marah-marah, dan langsung keluar.

Terakhir Itachi dan Kisame.

"Samehada, pedang pemberian si kakek dukun putih, akhirnya gue pake juga, haha," Kisame tertawa melihat pedang besar di balut oleh pembalut*Ralat* oleh perban, "Gue udah beres, kayaknya si itachi udah beres ya? Ya udah deh gue keluar aja," Kisame ngoceh sendiri.

Yup itulah persiapan mereka akan kah mereka berhasil menagkap hantu tersebut?

**Bersambung ..**

Hai! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto, jadi harap maklum jika pendeskripsian charanya tidak tepat atau salah. Saya bikin fic ini pas denger lagu horor klasik yang suka di putar ayah saya, haha sudalah. maaf jika banyak typo soalnya saya buru-buru punlishnya karna ngetiknya di warnet.

Itachi : kenapa ada adegan gue di siram sih? Juga kenapa gue arus meluk-meluk shotgun?

Konan : Gue juga sama Chi,

Author : Woy, tenang-tenang, nanti pas buru hantu kalian di jamin jadi cool deh!

Itachi&Konan : Janji?

Author : iye janji!

Author,Itachi, dan konan : Akhir kata Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Kasus 1 : Inti

**Akatsuki Ghost Hunter**

**By : Adhitya Nogami**

**Desclaimer : semua charakter yang ada di Naruto milik Masashi Kissimoto, saya cuma pinjam**

**Ranting : T**

**Genre: Humor, Horor**

**Waring : yang paling utama adalah gaje, AU, OOC, typo di mana-mana, alur tak menentu, garing, terkadang banyak humor terkadang banyak horor.**

**Summary : Para Akatsuki Gak ada job, ujung-ujungnya bikin usaha jasa pemburu hantu, karna seantero Jepang lagi di teror oleh makhluk astral seperti Hantu, monster, dan lain-lain, dengan ke konyolan Para Akatsuki, akankah para Makhluk astral melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah?**

**Normal PoV**

Di dalam mobil.

"Di sini senang, di sana senang di mana-mana hatiku senang, lalalalalala," Terdengan para Akatsuki sedang bernyanyi Ria, (Mau tamasya ya?) tiba-tiba acara nyanyi itu terhenti ketika mobil berhenti dengan gila(?).

"Oey! Lu lu pada, lupa ya? Kita mau buru hantu bukan tamasya!" Bentak Pein yang sebenarnya tadi juga ikut-ikutan.

"Lu sendiri, juga sama, ikut-ikutan," Ucap Itachi yang dari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Chi, lu kenapa?" Tanya Kisame.

"Gue punya perasaan gak enak, gue …." Itachi menggantung perkataannya, dan menatap horror pada semuanya, membuat yang lain merinding, "Gue …."

'Glekk' terdengar semua Akatsuki (Min Itachi) Menelan ludah, menunggu perkataan dari Itachi.

"Gue pengen boker," Ucapnya dengan tatapan, Wajah Tanpa Dosa (Watados).

'gubbrakk!' Semua yang ada di dalam bergubrak ria.

"Kampret Loe Itachi, bikin gue takut aja," Bentak Pein si supir kita kali ini.

"Iya nih, Itachi-senpai bikin Tobi takut," Tobi tak mau kalah.

"Sungguh tak enak untuk di tahan," Rutuk itachi yang pundung, Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop.

mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pedesaan yang jauh dari keramaian, mereka di sambut oleh seorang laki-laki, dari penampilannya telihat bahwa di adalah sesosok makhluk*Ralat* Seorang yang sangat berpengaruh di sana.

"Kalian, para pemburu hantu itu ya?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ya, mm, bapak siapa ya?" Tanya Pein.

"Saya Kepala desa di sini, nama saya Iruka Umino, meski kepala desa saya masih muda loh, jangan panggil saya dengan BAPAK," ucap orang beranama Iruka itu dengan menekankan kata 'BAPAK'

"Oh, iya maaf dek," Balas Pein simple.

"Gak adek juga keles..!" Teriaknya, di tambah sebuah perempatan di jidatnya.

"Iye, terserah lu dah, di mana rumah hantu itu?"

"Kan kalian baru datang, gimana kalau kalian istirahat dulu, dan bicarakan masalah ini? lagi pula kan baru jam lima sore, jam segini mana ada hantu yang keluar," Ucap Iruka ramah.

"Boleh juga tuh, kan kita belum tahu kalu tu rumah keadaanya gimana," Ucap Konan berpikir logis.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Ucap Iruka yang mulai berjalan di ikuti para Akatsuki.

Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar beberapa menit, di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Tobi berbicara, "Senpai, apa senpai lupa, kalau Zetsu senpai masih berfotosintesis(?) di markas?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Oh, iye gue lupa, udah biarin aja, dia kan udah besar," Ucap Pein santai.

"Lu, santai amat sih, siapa tahu dia kesulitan dengan jebakan yang lu bikin sebelum berangkat, un, " Ucap Deidara.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada dia kena petasan gopean dari warung pak Teuchi," Celetuk Sasori.

Deidara yang mendengar itu langsung naik darah, "Eh! Sempak merah! Gue gak beli petasan dari warung itu, Un! Gue bikin ni petasan, dan modalnya gak gope un!" Teriak Deidara.

"Dei lu kegeeran ya? Gue itu ngomongin jebakan Pein, bukan Barang tak berguna milik lu," Balas Sasori.

"Siapa bilang ini barang yang tak berguna Un!"

"Loe budge ya? Kan tadi gue yang bilang,"

"Agghh! Diem loe, sempak merah,Un!"

"Loe yang diem banci!"

"Loe yang banci Un!"

"Loe Cabe-cabean!"

"Loe yang – "

Perdebatan mereka pun terhenti saat Sang owner aka Pein memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuhnya, dan dia berkata (Baca : Berteriak) "Woy, kampret! Banci perempatan jalan tukang cabe-cabean! Brisik tau gak!"

'Awas lu' Batin mereka berdua yang masih menatap tajam, di tambah di tengah tatapannya ada sebuah percikan listrik dan background berubah menjadi gelap dan aura menyeramkan.

"Me..me..reka…beeri..ssiik..see..kka..lii," Ucap Itachi pada Kisame yang ada di sampingnya, terlihat dari perkataannya Itachi sepertinya perasaanya sudah tak karuan.

"Chi, lu udah megang batu krikil yang gue suruh tadi ?" Tanya Kisame.

"Gue … udah …megang sepuluh … batu krikil … tapi …tetep…masih kerasa …" Jawab Itachi tak karuan.

"Aneh ya? Gue pernah baca di buku, kalau mau boker itu gengam satu batu krikil atau lebih maka boker lu gak bakal jadi," Jelas Kisame.

"Itu buku buatan siapa?" Tanya Hidan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Kisame dan Itachi.

"Kalau gak salah namanya, Cak Lontong," Balas Kisame yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Eh, Kampret! Itu mah pelawak, masa pelawak bikin buku kesehatan gitu? Paling juga plesetan, Lu baca judulnya gak?" Hidan ngoceh sendiri.

"Kaga tuh? Hahaha mungkin gue ketipu," Ucap Kisame tertawa garing, dengan memperlihatkan WaTaDosnya.

Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya poker face dengan krikil yang jatuh dari tangannya.

"Konan! Kembalian buat beli bengsin mana?" Teriak Kakuzu.

"Ye loe mah, itungan baget sih soal duit," Ucap Konan.

"Udeh diem lu, sini duitnya!" Perintah Kakuzu.

"Nih," Ucap Konan sambil ngasih duit ke Kakuzu.

"Eh, In gue baru inget, kalau ikan pemakan tanaman gue belum di kasih makan, dan die suka cari makan ke darat, apa gak bahaya kalau si Zetsu di biarin di kantor?" Tanya Kisame pada Pein.

"Gak tau tuh, udah biarin aje, ntar besok gue telepon dia," Jawab Pein santai.

'Nyonya Tsunade sepertinya salah membawa orang ya? Kenapa malah membawa pelawak' Batin Iruka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan para Akatsuki.

Di lain tempat, atau kita bisa menyebutnya Kantor Akatsuki, terlihat sesosok Hijau Hitam yang sedang di kejar-kejar seekor ikan raksasa, terlihat dia sudah terpojok di garasi.

"Uwaa! Gue udah tobat cuk! Gue udah jadi manusia lagi, gak mau jadi tanaman lagi, udeh jangan makan gue!" Teriak cowok berambut hijau dengan muka hitam hijaunya, udah tau kan? Yup Si Zetsu.

Ikan itu malah semakin menjadi, dan ingin memakan si Zetsu, terus mendekat, Zetsu yang begitu ketakutan hanya bisa berteriak.

"Waa! Emak Tolongin Gue mak! Uaa!" Zetsu juga semakin menjadi , dia semakin terpojok dan terus melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba dia menginjak sesuatu, "Eh? Ini kan Hand gun gue dari si kakek," Dia buru-buru mengambil senjata itu, "Lebih baik Loe mati aja berengsek!" Ucap Zetsu sambil mengarahkan hand gun itu kea rah ikan tersebut, dan 'door!' peluru handgun itu menusuk ke mata sang Ikan, lalu terus melaju hingga samapai ke otaknya.

Ikan itu roboh, dan mati disertai cucuran darah yang mengalin di garasi, "Haha, mati juga lu ikan berengsek!" ucap Zetsu yang langsung pergi meningalkan ikan tersebut.

"Wah sialan tu Kisame, melihara ikan yang aneh-aneh, yang lain kemana lagi?" Zetsu ngomel-ngomel sendiri, "Udah ah gak usah di pikirin, mending gue tidur aja ah, ngantuk," Ucapnya lagi.

Oke kita biarkan si Zetsu tidur, kembali ke Pein dkk.

Mereka akhirnya sampai pada sebuah rumah sederhana tapi lumayan besar, "Nah, silahkan masuk," Ujar Iruka.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ah, silahkan duduk," Ucap Iruka mempersilahkan mereka duduk, " Ko! Siapin minum buat tamu kita, sebelas cangkir!" Teriaknya pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi di ruang sebelah.

"Oke!" teriak orang itu.

"Nah, lokasi rumah itu ada di mana mas?" Tanya Pein.

"Ano, panggil saya Iruka saja," Ucapnya Sweatdrop, "Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan kronologi rumah itu," Iruka mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "ini berawal dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, seorang yang baru saja pindah dan ingin membuat rumah di sekitar hutan di sebelah utara pedesaan kami, akhirnya -"

"Eerr … maaf … apa..dii..sii..nii ada…toilet," Tanya Itachi yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin meledak.

"Emm, lurus saja trus belok ke kiri, lurus pintu nomer dua," Ucap Iruka sweatdrop.

Itachi udah ngacir setelah di beri intruksi oleh Iruka, yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop akan kelakuan Itachi, 'Itachi malu-maluin' Batin semua Akatsuki.

"Nah, kita teruskan, tadi itu sampai mana ya?" Tanya Iruka.

"sampai, membuat rumah, akhirnya…" Jawab Konan.

"Oh, iya Akhirnya, mereka berhasil membuat rumah, pada awalnya mereka hidup dengan tenang, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, si anak pemilik rumah memiliki ilmu sihir hitam, dan melakukan praktek sihir, dan itu menyebabkan semua penghuni meninggal karna di jadikan tumbal,"

"Eh, ini tehnya," Ucap seorng wanita yang sedang membawa minuman dalam nampan.

"Ah, terimakasih Anko, ah iya perkenalkan ini adik saya Anko," Kata Iruka, Sambil menunjuk ke arah wanita yang sedang membagikan teh pada para Akatsuki, "hey perkenalakan dirimu!"

"Nama ku Anko Umino, senang bisa berkenalan," Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"senang bisa berkenalan," Ucap para Akatsuki.

"Nah, kita terusin lagi, hanya satu yang selamat, yaitu pembantu dari rumah itu, dia selamat dengan cara melarikan diri, lalu dia mengatakan semua itu pada saya, akhirnya kami menelpon polisi dan berhasil menangkap anak itu, tapi itu belum selesai, arwah orang-orang yang di jadikan tumbal itu bergentayangan, dan meresahkan warga," Ucap Iruka yang di akhiri dengan meminum teh yang telah di sediakan Anko.

"Jadi, Iruka-san ingin kami menyuruh arwah itu untuk di bawa ke alam baka?" Tanya Tobi.

"Bukan! Di bawa ke jamban!" Ucap para Akatsuki kompak (Min tobi) Semua wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah Nicolas Cage a.k.a _You Don't Say_

"Ah, leganya," Ucap Itachi yang baru 'membuang' itu.

Semua mata tertuju ke Itachi dengan tatapan curiga, membuat wajah Itachi menjadi pucat pasi, "Ada apa sih?" tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

"Itachi abis fap fap fap .." Bisik Hidan pada Pein yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

Itachi yang mendengar nya langsung memunculkan perempatan di jidatnya, "Eh, Kampret! Gue abis buang h*tiiit*! Bukan buang s*Tiitt* Sialan Lu!" Teriak Itachi.

"Soalnya di daerah itu lu ada sabunnya, itu kan bukti bahwa lu itu udah fap?" Balas Hidan sambil nunjuk celana si Itachi.

"Woy Udeh! Entar jadi Rated M lagi, gara-gara lu ngomongin yang kaya gitu," Teriak Sasori.

"Ya udah, _fine_! Kita putus! Lo gue _ end _!"

"Lebay lu Chi, udah diem lo, gue mau bikin strategi buat nangkep tu hantu!" Teiak Pein.

"Iye, gue diem," Balas Itachi.

.

.

Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 11:30 para Akatsuki sudah berada di rumah bekas peraktek sihir, rumah besar itu memang terletak di dekat hutan, mereka sudah ada di depan gerbang rumah tersebut.

"Nah, sesuai dengan rencana, Itachi akan maju dengan Sasori sebagai penempel kertas pelacak Konan, sisanya tunggu sinyal dari mereka berdua," Ucap Pein sambil mempersiapkan senjata AK-47 Hitam yang di selimuti cahaya ungu, "Nah, cepat _move!_ _Move! Move!" _Intruksi Pein.

"Oke!" Ucap Itachi dan Sasori, yang mulai memasuki Rumah tersebut dengan senjata masing-masing, Itachi dengan Shot Gunnya, sementara Sasori dengan boneka besar yang di aliri benang berwarna ungu dari tangan Kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang senjata handgun bercahaya Ungu.

'Brukk!' Pintu Rumah itu di tending oleh Itachi, dan mereka pun mulai menjelajahi rumah tersebut.

"Nah, mereka sudah masuk, sekarang kalian siapkan peralatan," Ucap Pein, yang menengok ke Akatsuki yang lain, "Woy! Bukan waktunya tidur, woy! Kampret!" Teriak Pein, ternyata para Akatsuki sedari tadi tidur, dan yang 'wow'nya mereka udah ada yang bawa kasur lipat, karpet, bahkan ada yang bawa ranjang.

"Nee .. Pein-kun, berisik tau semua sedang tidur!" Ucap Konan setengah bangun.

"Woy! Konan-chan kita harus memburu tu hantu!" Teriak Pein.

Yang lain bangun dan melihat Pein yang sedang ceramah subuh*Ralat* sedang meneriaki para Akatsuki,

"ada apa sih Un?" Tanya Deidara yang baru bangun dari ranjangnya (Jadi elo).

"Kita kan harus nangkep tu hantu, kenapa kalian pada tidur huhuhu.." Ucap Pein yang sekarang udah mulai mewek karna tingkah laku Para Akatsuki.

"Ohhhhh… nangkep Hantu …" Ucap Mereka berbarengan, dengan memperlihatkan wajah WTD (Wajah Tanpa Dosa)

Hening …

Satu detik …

Dua detik …

Tiga detik …

Empat tahun *Woy!*

"kyaaa! Kita Lupa!" Teiak para Akatsuki yang heboh sambil berlari kesana-kemari membawa alamat*woy! Salah* Maksudnya kesana-kemari untuk mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

Pein yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya bisa mewek di tambah sweatdrop, "Gue memang payah! Payah! Payah!" Ucap Pein sambil membenturkan senjatanya pada kepalanya.

'Doorr!' Suara tembakan terdengar dari Rumah hantu tersebut, membuat semua mata melihat ke arah rumah itu.

"Woy! Itu kan tanda dari si Sasori, berarti rumah itu udah di jelaahi semua, ayo kita masuk!" Komando Pein.

"Oke!" Ucap Semuanya dengan membawa senjata masing-masing.

Konan dengan Twins gun yang di beri nama sympony.

Deidara dengan pistol pelontar petasan (Gaya doraemon)

Tobi dengan Pistol pelontar Permen (Gaya Doraemon)

Hidan dengan sabit mata tiganya dan handgun.

Kakuzu dengan duit *Ralat* dengan shotgun.

Dan Pein dengan AK-47 kebanggaannya.

(Sekedar Info : semua senjata berapinya di selimuti cahaya Ungu)

Meraka mulai memasuki Rumah hantu tersebut, mereka sudah ada di dalam, keadaan di sana sangat gelap, Mereka sedang mencari Itachi dan Sasori.

"Woy! Itachi lu di mana!" Teiak Pein.

'serrreettt!' Sebuah bayangan melintas di hadapan mereka, membuat mereka semakin siaga dengan senjata kebanggaan mereka.

"Pei, Hantunya datang!" Bisik Konan yang kebetulan berada di samping Pein.

"Tentukan Koordinasinya!" Perintah Pein kali ini wajahnya menunjukan wajah serius.

"Arah, 4 jarum jam, tunggu! Dia mendekat!" Teiak Konan.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok manusia yang melayang di udara dengan wajah yang sudah membusuk, mata yang sudah bernanah dan merah, berada di atas para Akatsuki.

"Di atas!"

'dor..dorr…dorr!' hantu itu terkena tiga peluru yang bercahaya ungu berasal dari AK-47 Pein, Hantu itu roboh, dan jatuh.

"Dei Segel cepat! Pake _capsule_ Hantu!" Teriak Pein pada Deidara.

"Oke Un!" Ucap Deidara sambil memasukan capsule berbentuk seperti bola tenis (Bukan Squidword) Yang terbuat dari besi, dan mengarahkan pistol lontarnya itu ke arah sang hantu.

'Doorr!' _Capsule _itu tepat mengenai badan si Hantu, dan badan si Hantu sudah mulai di sedot oleh_ capsule_ tersebut, "aggrrh!" Teriak sang hantu sambil meronta-ronta, tapi akhirnya hantu tersebut sudah tersegel oleh _capsule_.

Pein langsung mengambil _capsule_ tersebut dan melihatnya dahulu , sebelum di masukan ke dalam tas yang sedari tadi author lupa ngejelasin*Di gebugin bareng-bareng*

"_Ghost _level B! Mungkin si Itachi sama si Sasori kewalahan kalau hantunya level B," Ucap Pein sambil melihat _capsule_ tersebut lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas terlupakan(?) "Nah, kita harus cari si Itachi sama si Sasori," Komando Pein.

"Baik!" Ucap Mereka Mantap.

Mereka Mulai mencari Itachi dan Sasori di dalam Rumah angker bekas Peraktek Sihir, akan kah Para Akatsuki menemukan Mereka?

**Bersambung …**

Yosh! Yosh! Chapter 2 Update! Gimana? Seru? Bosan? Serem(Gak ah) atau apa? Ayo luapkan di korak Review, maaf yang udah nunggu update (Gak ada) Author kan mau UN jadi agak lama karna harus membagi waktu mengetik dan belajar. Dan satu lagi, untuk Chap 3 mungkin agak lama karna author hari senin ini mau UN jadi mohon sabar ya! Cuma itu, waktunya kita balas Review!

**Shyjoker : Udah! Terimakasih udah Review.**

**Akbar123 : Jangan panggil senpai dong malu hehe (*Tersipu malu* Huek!) Udah di lanjut! Terimakasih udah review!**

** .90 : Semoga yang ini gak ngecewain hehe, oke udah di lanjut! Terimakasih udah Review!**

**Uchiha sintha : Benarkah nagakak? Aku piker bakal garing, udah di lanjut! Terimakasih udah Review**

**Nyuga totong : semoga saja, soalnya saya mau UN, mungkin akan lama buat chap 3, tetep tongkrongin fic ini ya! Terimakasih udah review!**

Nah Akhir Kata .. Review please!


End file.
